


Hurt For You

by 107bucky



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: After Battle of Detroit, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Good Parent Hank Anderson, M/M, Pacifist Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-17 00:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15449397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/107bucky/pseuds/107bucky
Summary: Connor was hurting too much to see that Markus, his rock, was crumbling apart under his fingertips. It was time to fix them both.





	Hurt For You

Connor opened his eyes, and he could see what he'd done. He had utterly ruined his best friend, partner, and boyfriend: he had destroyed Markus Manfred.

It had been five months after everything had happened. Five months of staring blankly at the walls, wondering what he could've done better. Five months of warning signs flashing before his eyes as he would wake with another night terror, startled out of his shut down mode with Markus quietly talking him out of it. Five months of not noticing Markus's eyes become shadowed, his smiles smaller, his voice distant.

He didn't know what words were needed, how to make it up to him -- so he didn't. But the guilt he felt added more and more weight upon his soul. He couldn't tell Markus about it. Not easily, not any more. 

////

Connor stared at the wall across from him, once again numb to his surroundings. Echoes were streaming through his head, memories of deviants getting shot in the forehead, himself dying in repeat, Hank injured on the ground...

Thirium splattered on the ground, blood intermingled with it. Yelling, loud and persistent. The sudden darkness of his mind as he was shot dead on the spot. He felt each bullet wound, every drop of blood spilled --

"Hey. Connor," Markus said, kneeling in front of him and taking his hands. Connor's head twitched, but he didn't say anything, his lips parted as he stared at the ground. It bothered Markus the way his LED was whirling red. "Connor," he repeated, looking up at his face. 

"Markus... " His voice was wobbly so he cleared his throat and finally blinked back to reality, into Markus's heterochromatic eyes, soft and gentle as usual. 

"You're okay," Markus said softly, his skin fading away from his hands as he squeezed Connor's own.

"I'm okay..." he repeated in a quiet tone as he studied him. Markus looked worried, his eyebrows furrowed and lips parted. 

"What happened?"

"I was... lost. In my thoughts." Connor felt like something was caught in his throat; he tried to swallow around it. "I'm sorry."

That brought a sigh past Markus's lips and he glanced away, trying to think of the right words to say. 

"Connor -- "

"Really." He managed a tight smile and stood, pulling himself from Markus's grasp.

Markus watched him, and Connor hated the look on his face. It made him feel even more guilty, and he glanced away. "I'm going to see Hank," he finally said. "I haven't visited him in a while, so..."

"Okay." Markus forced a smile. "I'll hold down the fort here."

Connor smiled back, but Markus could read the emotion in his eyes. He was still upset. He didn't press.

He let him go and sat there, numb.

////

"I'm not sure what I should do," Connor confessed as he sat on Hank's couch, Sumo at his feet. Hank shook his head and sighed, tapping his glass absently with a finger.

"All I can suggest is talk to him. These months have been hell, Connor. You've got to make sure both of you are okay," he said, before taking a sip of his drink. Sumo sat up and, with a quiet huff of air, rested his chin on Connor's lap. He absently stroked him as he thought.

"What if he leaves me." Connor looked at Hank, his eyes baleful. Hank shook his head and shrugged. 

"Look, I've seen the two a'you together. Something I've never seen before, what you have." Hank finally smiled ruefully over at him. "I think you'll work this out just fine."

Connor managed a small smile. "Thank you, Lieutenant." Hank waved his hand in a dismissive manner, but smiled nonetheless.

"Of course, kid."

////

His shoes crunched in the cold snow as he walked back, hands shoved in his pockets. He thought about Markus, quiet Markus who never complained for anything, who took all of Connor's issues seriously and always listened. Connor didn't want to be selfish; Markus deserved just as much love and attention.

He quickened his pace and rubbed his hands together, although it was a useless notion. Snow was drifting down at a slow pace, and already it was sprinkled in his hair. He hoped he hadn't left Markus alone too long. 

He reached the door and opened it gently, inwardly cringing at the squeak that seemed to echo about the large, empty place. It was dark inside, and it took Connor a second to adjust. "Markus?" His voice was quiet in the open space. He stepped inside, closing the door, hearing no response to his call.

"Markus, I'm back."

He felt a prick of anxiety stab at him when there was still no response. He ran a quick scan of the apartment, and noticed a heat signature coming from their room. He relaxed. Of course he should've checked there first. 

He tried to be quiet as he walked forward and took a calming breath, then knocked on the door. He listened close and the door swung open. 

Markus stood there, silent for a second. "Hey, Connor," he breathed, his voice wavering between tears and his usual soft tone. Connor's eyes fell. 

"Are you okay?" He hesitated to reach out to him, and Markus took his hands within his own and pressed their foreheads together. Markus clenched his jaw and swallowed, thinking hard. 

He was okay. He had to be, for Connor's sake. Right? 

"I'm fine," he assured as he looked up and took half a step back. Connor held his hands tight. "So how was Hank?"

"Hank's fine." Connor looked at him apologetically. "You're not."

Markus huffed a laugh, looking away. "Connor -- "

"I'm sorry I... I want to pay attention to you. You don't deserve to take on everything," Connor said quietly.

"Look, I don't mind. It's my job to listen to you."

Connor shook his head. "You're burdening yourself with my -- "

"Connor," Markus said, raising his eyebrows. A quiet warning. He wasn't in the mood to talk about it.

Connor almost made a sound of frustration but caught himself. "You can talk to me, Markus. Please."

Markus sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Connor, do we have to do this now?"

Connor stubbornly stayed put. He had known that something was wrong, but so wrong that Markus couldn't tell him?

Markus stepped back and let go of his hands, and looked regretful. "Please drop it. I'm fine."

Connor looked at him, at his pleading eyes. Finally he nodded and sat on the edge of the bed, and placed his hands in his lap. "Okay."

"Okay." Markus looked like he was about to sit down next to him, but hesitated, and walked out of the room instead. He puttered uselessly in the kitchen, rearranging their things and putting them back. Connor listened and sighed.

They definitely needed to talk. Connor just needed to pick a time. He didn't want Markus to be alone any more. It was his job to step in and help him. 

////

It was later that night when he got his chance. Markus was sitting up, staring out the window into the city. It was peaceful, and allowed him time to think. 

On top of everything that had been happening, Markus got the call a couple days ago. Carl passed away, quietly, in his sleep. Markus couldn't be there for him, and it was Leo who had given him the call - albeit reluctantly. 

Markus hadn't known how to react. Did he cry? He couldn't remember. All he remembered was the numbness that carried through him, the distance he felt to Connor. When he left to visit Hank, he wanted to beg him to stay, beg him to help him, but he couldn't. So he didn't.

He ducked his head and frowned as he looked down at his hands. Connor was still asleep in bed -- at least, that was what he had hoped. He didn't want to bother him any more than he already had.

"Markus?" He heard Connor mumble. He closed his eyes and mentally sighed, preparing himself for the conversation to come.

He stayed silent until he heard Connor sit up in bed. "I couldn't sleep."

Connor climbed out and padded over to him, his footfalls silent in the soft carpet that Markus had begged for. He absently ran his fingers over the fabric as he stared at the dark city. Connor joined him and tilted his head, but said nothing. 

Markus rested his head on his shoulder and sighed softly, and swallowed the tightening in his throat. He couldn't cry, he couldn't cry, he wouldn't. 

Connor embraced him and Markus buried his face against his neck, and let himself go. "Carl..." He wavered and clutched Connor tighter. "Carl's gone. He passed a few days ago."

Connor's grip tightened and he cupped his cheek, urging Markus to look up and meet his gaze. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want..." Markus choked back his tears, an unexpected wave of new emotion washing over him. "To worry you," he finished in a weak voice. Connor looked at him sadly and moved his hand to his back, his strokes light and calming. Markus curled into him and stifled a sob against his shoulder. 

"Carl's gone and I haven't heard from Jericho in so long," he confessed, avoiding Connor's eyes. "I couldn't sleep, couldn't think about anything else..."

"I'm sorry," Connor said softly as he looked at him, metaphorically heartbroken. "I'm sorry I wasn't there. I'm sorry you had my problems to worry about too."

"Don't apologise," Markus wavered and swallowed as he tried to get a grip on himself. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I... was scared."

Connor nodded and decided not to say anything more, he just held him close and let him know he was there for him, no matter what.

Markus finally took a breath, and his walls gave. He cried for what he'd lost, he cried for Connor, he cried for Jericho and it's members who were lost in a new world just like he was. 

Well, he wasn't alone -- he had Connor. He looked up and Connor gave him a smile, his eyes soft. Markus gave a watery smile back when he had shed all his tears. 

Maybe they could finally start to heal. Caught between a rock and a hard place, neither had been able to open up as they should've. But things had changed before, and would again. All they knew was that they would always have each other, until the end of time.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still undecided if I ship Connor/Markus or Simon/Markus. Hmm... Maybe even both. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this piece. :)


End file.
